2000s Marvel Movies
X-Men *Henry Guyrich - Killed offscreen by Sabretooth. It was believed that he was mauled by a bear. *''Senator Robert Kelly'' - Transformed into a mutant by Magneto with his machine, which had a negative side effect, turning him to water. *'Toad' - Struck by Storm with lightning, sending him flying over the edge to a watery grave. *'Victor Creed (Sabretooth)' - Blasted over the edge of the Statue of Liberty by Cyclops, crashing through the boat below. Spider Man *Dr. Mendel Stromm - Strangled by Norman Osborn, who then throws him through a glass panel. *''Benjamin "Ben" Parker'' - Accidentally shot by Flint Marko (death mistakenly attributed to Dennis Carradine, who indirectly caused his demise). *'Dennis Carradine' - Tripped and fell out of a window, falling to his death. *General Slocum - Blown up by the Green Goblin with a missile. *Maximillian Fargas - Vaporized by the Green Goblin with a pumpkin bomb. *Henry Balkan - Vaporized by the Green Goblin with a pumpkin bomb. *'Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin' - Impales himself on a wall with his glider's blades in a botched attempt to skewer Peter Parker. X2: X-Men United *Mr. Laurio - Iron injected into his blood by Mystique, and was killed when his iron blood was torn out by Magneto so he could escape his plastic prison. *'Yuriko Oyama (Lady Deathstrike)' - Injected by Wolverine with adamantium, killing her when the metal cooled. *Sergeant Lyman - Killed along with the rest of Stryker's men when Magneto used his power to pull the pins off their grenades, causing them to explode. *''Jason Stryker'' - Killed by falling rubble as a result of Jean Grey inadvertently damaging the dam while fighting a brainwashed Cyclops. *'William Stryker' - Chained to a wall by Magneto and Wolverine, killed when the dam burst and flooded the area. Xavier implies that the sheer mass and pressure of the water obliterated him outright rather than drowning him. Spider Man 2 *Rosalie Octavius - Killed by flying shards of glass when Otto Octavius's project goes wrong and causes the glass doors to break. *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' - After Spider-Man persuaded him to destroy his project, Doc Ock drowns it in the river. He is killed during the process, redeeming himself. Hellboy *Grigori Rasputin - Sucked into a demon portal due to Broom's grenade and was torn apart. He was later revived by Ilsa and Kroenen *Sammael - Electrocuted by Hellboy grabbing electric tracks while he had him pinned down. This caused two more Sammaels to be born *Agent Quarry - Eaten by the second Sammael *Agent Moss - Eaten by the second Sammael *Sammael (2) - Hit by a train. This caused two more Sammaels to be born *Agent Clay - Stabbed multiple times by Kroenen *Trevor "Broom" Bruttenholm - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Kroenen *Agent Lime - Fell to his death when the bridge he was on was smashed by a giant hammer mechanism in Rasputin's base *Ivan Klimentovich - Fell to his death along with Lime *Karl Ruprecht Kroenen - Thrown into a spike pit by Hellboy, then crushed with a giant gear *Sammaels - All were incinerated by Liz with an explosion of fire (except the two that were killed earlier) *Liz Sherman - Soul sucked out by Rasputin. She was later revived by those on the other side at the command of Hellboy *'Grigori Rasputin' - Crushed by the Behemoth with a swing of its tentacle *Ilsa von Haupstein - Crushed by the Behemoth with a swing of its tentacle *'Behemoth' - Blown up from the inside by Hellboy with grenades Fantastic Four *Ned Cecil - Blasted through the chest by Doctor Doom. *3 Guards - Blasted through the chest by Doctor Doom X-Men The Last Stand *''Scott Summers (Cyclops)'' - Disintegrated by Phoenix with her power. (Later revealed to be killed by Aldrich Killian 6 years later.) *Guard #1 - Neck Snapped by Mystique with her legs *Guard #2 - Lit on fire by Pyro *''Charles Xavier (Professor X)''- Disintegrated by Phoenix after enraging her. His mind survived and was later moved into another body. *Anole - Fell to his death when he was shot with the mutant cure *Spike - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws. *Dr. Rao - Killed by Kid Omega with his spikes. *Callisto - Thrown against a metal fence then zapped by Storm with electricity, electrocuting her. *Kid Omega (Quill) - Disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave. *Arclight - Disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave. *Psylocke - Disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave. *'Juggernaut' - Presumably disintegrated by Phoenix's disintegration wave, as he was unconscious in the lab at the time it was destroyed. *''Jean Grey (Dark Phoenix)'' - Stabbed in the stomach by Wolverine with his claws. Logan was very hesitant but was forced to kill her. (Later revealed to be killed by Aldrich Killian 6 years later.) Spider Man 3 *''Harold "Harry" Osborn'' - Venom attempted to skewer Spider-Man with Harry's glider. Harry deflected the attack and was impaled instead. *'Edward "Eddie" Brock/ Venom' - Spider-Man threw a pumpkin bomb at the symbiote, but Eddie jumped in the way in an attempt to rebond with the material. Fantastic Four: The Rise of Silver Surfer *General Hager - Killed with an energy blast by Doctor Doom. *''Sue Storm-Richards/The Invisible Woman'' - Impaled in the chest by Doctor Doom with comsic power; (aiming for the silver surfer.) revived by the Silver Surfer. *'Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom' - Drowns at the bottom of the ocean after being hit with a crane operated by Ben Grimm. *'Galactis' - Killed by the Silver Surfer. *''Silver Surfer - Killed after he destroyed Galactis Iron Man *Airman Ramirez - Shot by the Ten Rings. *Airman Pratt - Shot by the Ten Rings. *Airman Jimmy - Shot by the Ten Rings. *''Dr. Ho Yinsen - Shot by the secret Ten Rings leader Aldrich Killian., sacrificing himself to save Tony. *Omar - Shot by Stane's men. *Ahmed - Shot by Stane's men *'Raza Hamidmi Al-Wazar' - Presumably shot by Stane's men. *'Obadiah Stane (Iron Monger)' - Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him and his Iron Monger armor falling through the roof into the large arc reactor, obliterating him. The Incredible Hulk *'Tough Guy Leader' - Thrown through two windows and against a concrete wall by the Hulk *Kathleen Sparr - Stabbed in the back by Emil Blonsky. Hellboy: The Golden Army *Auctioneer - Parasite attached to his face by Nuada *Agent Steele - Eaten by tooth fairies *Agent Marble - Eaten by tooth fairies *King Balor - Stabbed by Nuada *Mr. Wink - Threw his iron fist at Hellboy, who avoided it causing it to get caught in a furnace with spiky wheels, which pulled him in and crushed him *Forest God - Shot in the head by Hellboy with a grenade launcher *Princess Nuala - Stabbed herself to kill Nuada *'Prince Nuada' - Disintegrated when Nuala stabbed herself, as they share a magical bond X-Men: Origins - Wolverine *John Howlett - Shot by Thomas Logan. *Thomas Logan - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws. *Chris Bradley - Killed by Victor/Sabretooth *Heather Hudson - Shot by Agent Zero. *Travis Hudson - Shot by Agent Zero. *'Agent Zero' - Blown up inside his helicopter by Wolverine igniting a trail of fuel with his claws. *Fred Dukes / Blob - Killed offscreen by Sabretooth. *''John Wraith'' - Killed when Sabretooth grabbed his spine by holding his claws where he was about to teleport to. *General Munson - Stabbed by William Stryker with a knife. *''Kayla Silverfox - Shot and mortally wounded by Stryker's men *'Wade Wilson/ Deadpool - Decapitated by Wolverine Iron Man 2 *Anton Vanko - Died of old age or an illness. *'Ivan Vanko (Whiplash) - '''He detonated an explosive on the armor of him and all of his Hammer Drones in an attempt to kill Iron Man. X-Men: First Class *Mrs. Lensherr - Shot by Shaw *Colonel Bob Hendry - Destroyed by Shaw with energy he absorbed from a grenade. *Man in Black - Dropped from a great height by Azazel. *''Darwin - Destroyed when Shaw forced the energy he absorbed from Havok down his throat. *'''Sebastian Shaw - Killed when Magneto sent a Nazi coin through his brain. Captain America: The First Avenger *Jan - Killed when HYDRA blew up the wall of the church, which fell on him. *Church Keeper - Shot and killed by Schmidt after acquiring the Tesseract. *''Dr. Abraham Erskine'' - Shot by Heinz Kruger. *'Heinz Kruger' - Committed suicide by cyanide pill in his tooth after Captain America subdued him. *Sturmbannführer Hutter - Disintegrated by Schmidt with a Tesseract-powered cannon when he realized that Red Skull planned to betray Hitler. *Gruppenführer Schneider - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon. *Oberst-Gruppenführer Roeder - Disintegrated by Schmidt with his Tesseract cannon *Velt - Disintegrated by Red Skull with his Tesseract pistol after he failed to defeat the Howling Commandos. *Adolf Hitler - Committed suicide between the time when Cap went under the ice, and the time when he woke up. *Colonel Chester Phillips - Died between the time when Cap went under the ice, and the time when he woke up. Thor *'Hailstrum' - Hammer thrown at his head by Thor, crushing his skull. *Raze - Stabbed by Loki. *''Thor Odinson'' - Killed with one punch by the Destroyer. Resurrected when his hammer returned to him. *'The Destroyer' - Blown up by Thor. *Grundroth - Decapitated by Heimdall. *'King' Laufey - Vaporized by Loki with an energy wave from his staff The Avengers *Heinrich Schafer - Killed when Loki extracted his eyeball. *''Agent Phillip "Phil" Coulson'' - Stabbed in the heart by Loki with his scepter. He was later resurrected with GH.325 by Project T.A.H.I.T.I. (assuming Agents of SHIELD is canon). The Amazing Spider Man *''Benjamin "Ben" Parker'' - Shot by Dennis Carradine. *''Captain George Stacy'' - Stabbed by the Lizard with his claws. Iron Man 3 *David Samuels - Exploded and is killed by Aldrich Killian after being injected with Extremis, due to his body rejecting it. *Drew Grey - Exploded and is killed by Aldrich Killian after being injected with Extremis. *Chad Davis - Exploded and is killed by Aldrich Killian after injecting himself with Extremis. *Jack Taggart - Exploded and is killed by Aldrich Killian after injecting himself with Extremis. *Sheriff - Shot by Ellen Brandat *'Ellen Brandt' - Killed in an explosion caused by Iron Man putting metal dog tags in a microwave. *''Maya Hansen'' - Shot in the heart by Killian. *'Eric Savin' - Killed by Iron Man with a unibeam blast to the chest. *'Aldrich Killian '- After being injured and making his Extremis unstable in his fight against Tony, he was destroyed Thor: The Dark World *Bor - Is dead of old age by the time of Thor. *'Unnamed Kronan' - Smashed to pieces by Thor with his hammer. *'Horned Marauders '- Stabbed in the chest by Volstagg *''Queen Frigga'' - Stabbed in the back by Algrim. *'Algrim the Strong (Kurse)' - Destroyed when Loki activated one of his black hole grenades on him. *'Malekith the Accursed' - Crushed to death when Erik teleported his ship to fall on top of him. The Wolverine *'Shingen Yashida' - Stabbed by Wolverine with his claws. *''Harada'' - Stabbed by Yashida with a burning sword. *'Viper' - Suspended by her throat by Yukio with a wire, then killed when Yukio set a counterweight to collide with her head *'Ichiro Yashida (Silver Samurai)' - Thrown over the mountainside by Wolverine Captain America: The Winter Soldier *'Batroc - '''Beaten to death by Captain America *'Arnim Zola''' - Transferred his mind into a supercomputer when his physical body died, and 42 years later was killed when S.H.I.E.L.D fired a missile at the base which blew up the supercomputer. *Renata - Shot by Alexander Pierce after she saw the Winter Soldier in his house. *''Agent Nick Fury - Snipped by the Winter Soldier: Revealed to have survived the shot *'Jasper Sitwell''' - Thrown out of a window and in front of a moving truck by the Winter Soldier. *Councilman Rockwell - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *Councilman Yen - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *Councilman Singh - Killed when Pierce activated an incinerator on a security badge attached to him. *'Alexander Pierce' - Shot twice in the chest by Nick Fury. Guardians of the Galaxy *Meredith Quill - Died of terminal brain cancer caused by Ego. *'The Other' - Head twisted 180 degrees by Ronan with the power of his hammer. *Moloka Dar - Executed by Ronan along with everyone else at the Kyln. *Carina - Disintegrated by the Orb when she tried to harness its power. *'Korath the Pursuer' - Killed when Drax tore out a cybernetic part of his head. *''Garthan Saal'' - Blown up inside his ship by Ronan with the power of the Orb, along with the rest of the Xandarian Fleet. *Horuz - Killed when his ship was dive bombed by Necrocrafts. *''Groot'' - Completely splintered when he sacrificed himself to save the other guardians in the crash of the Dark Aster '' *'Ronan the Accuser''' - Disintegrated by Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket with the power of the Orb X-Men: Days of Future Past *'Azazel - '''Killed off screen by Trask *'Emma Frost - Killed off screen by Trask *'Angel Salvadore - '''Killed off screen by Trask *''Banshee - ''Killed off screen by Trask *'Bolivar Trask - Shot in the head by Mystique. (this was prevented due to time travel) *''Ororo Munroe (Storm)'' - Stabbed and thrown over a cliff by 2002 Aldrich Killian when he went to the future to kill them with his sentinels. (Original timeline) *''Lucas Bishop'' - Blew himself up while sentinels were shooting him with lasers, taking some of them with him.(Original timeline) *''Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin (Colossus)'' - Torn in two by 2002 Aldrich Killian and his sentinels . (Original timeline) *''James Jonathan Proudstar (Warpath)'' - Head blasted off by 2002 Aldrich Killian a sentinel with a laser. (Original timeline) *''Roberto "Bobby" da Costa (Sunspot)'' - Stabbed by 2002 Aldrich Killian and a sentinel. (Original timeline) *''Clarice Ferguson (Blink)'' - Stabbed by three sentinels. (Original timeline) *Erik Lensherr (Magneto) - Stabbed by a stray piece of Sentinel from when he and Storm blew up some Sentinels, mortally wounding him. (Original timeline) *''Bobby Drake (Iceman)'' - Destroyed by 2002 Aldrich Killian sentinels with lasers. (Original timeline) *'Sentinels' - Erased from existence when Mystique chose to not shoot Trask. (Revised timeline) The Amazing Spider Man 2 *Mary Parker - shot by plane hijacker *'Hijacker' - Knocked out of the plane by Richard Parker. *Richard Parker - died of plane crash *Norman Osborn - Died of a genetic illness. *'Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro' - Disintegrated after Spider-Man and Gwen Stacey overloaded him with electricity. *''Gwen Stacey'' - Fell down a clock tower Avengers: Age of Ultron *Doctor List - Shot by Iron Man with a repulsor ray. *'Ultron MK 1 - '''Destroyed by Thor with his hammer *'Wolfgang von Strucker''' - Killed off screen by Ultron Prime *'Ultron Prime - '''Blown up by Iron Man with a tank missile *''Pietro Maximoff/ Quicksilver - ''Shot by Ultron with a quinjet, therefore saving Hawkeye *'Ultron''' - Destroyed by Vision with the power of the Mind Stone. Ant Man *Frank - Zapped by Cross with a shrink ray, shrinking him down into a small blob of mush. *A Lamb - Zapped by Cross, shrinking it down to a small blob of mush. *Ant-thony - Shot by Cross *'Darren Cross (Yellowjacket)' - Killed when his suit was sabotaged by Ant-Man, causing it and him to implode, shrink to small size, and explode into nothingness. Fantastic Four *Doctor Harvey Allen - Head exploded by Doctor Doom. *Area 57 Soldier - Heart exploded by Doctor Doom. *Doctor Franklin Storm - Heart exploded by Doctor Doom. *'Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom' - Vaporized when the Human Torch lured him into his energy field. Captain America: Civil War *Howard Stark - Head smashed by Bucky (Shown in flashback from 1992). *Maria Stark - Strangled by Bucky (Shown in flashback). *Charlie Spencer - Is mentioned to be crushed by a falling building during the events of Age of Ultron. *Carl Zemo - Killed in the destruction of Sokovia (during events of Age of Ultron) *Zemo's Wife - Killed in the destruction of Sokovia (during events of Age of Ultron) *Zemo's Father - Killed in the destruction of Sokovia (during events of Age of Ultron) *'Brock Rumlow/ Crossbones - '''Thrown through a building by Scarlet Witch *Vasily Karpov - Drowned in a sink by Zemo. *''Margaret "Peggy" Carter - Died of old age in her sleep. *''T'Chaka'' - Killed in explosion of terrorist bombing arranged by Zemo, framing Bucky. *'Josef '- Shot by Zemo (Off-screen) *'Five Unnamed Winter Soldiers - '''Shot by Zemo (Off-screen) Doctor Strange *Librarian - Beheaded by Kaecilius *Sol Rama - Stabbed by a Zealot with Space Shard. *Daniel Drumm - Stabbed by Kaecilius. *'Lucian''' - While in the astral plane, electrocuted by Strange with defibrillator energy. *''The Ancient One ''- Stabbed by Kaecilius then thrown through a portal, mortally wounding her from the fall. *''Wong ''- Killed in the Battle of the Hong Kong Sanctum (but later resurrected when Strange turned back time). *''Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange) ''- Killed dozens of times in many different ways by Dormammu due to a time loop. (Each and every death was reversed) *'Kaecilius' - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu, apparently disintegrating him and fusing his particles with it. Debatable *'Blonde Zealot' - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. Debatable *'Brunette Zealot' - Absorbed into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. Debatable Deadpool *Mutate - Accidently killed when Deadpool burned the facility they where in. *The Zamboni Guy - Killed off-screen by Deadpool using a zamboni *Agent Smith/The Recruiter - Killed off-screen by Deadpool. *Bandhu - Killed when Dopinder crashed into a truck. *'Francis Freeman (Ajax)' - Shot by Deadpool. Thor: Ragnarok *'Surtur' - Hit in the head by Thor with his hammer, destroying him. He was later revived when Loki put his crown in the Eternal Flame. *'Fire Dragon '- Decapitated when trying to eat Thor, when Skurge sent both Thor and the dragon's head to Asgard through the Bifrost. *''Odin Allfather'' - Died of old age after being stripped of his powers by Loki. *''Volstagg'' - Impaled by Hela with two blades. *''Fandral'' - Impaled by Hela with two blades. *''Hogun'' - Impaled by Hela with a blade. *Carlo - Melted by the Grandmaster with the power of his staff. *Doug - Killed off-screen by the Hulk. *'Topaz' - Crashed her ship while distracted by fireworks caused by Banner. *'Fenris Wolf' - Fell off the edge of Asgard during its fight with the Hulk. *Hajo- Stabbed by a Berserker *''Skurge'' - Impaled by Hela with a blade. *'Hela Odindottir' - Smashed by Surtur with his Twilight Sword. *'Surtur' - Destroyed along with Asgard when he stabbed its ground with the Twilight Sword. Spider Man: Homecoming *'Jackson Brice' - Disintegrated by Adrian Toomes with a Chitauri gun thinking it was the anti-gravity gun. Guardians of the Galaxy vol 2 *'Abilisk' - Stabbed in the throat and sliced open by Gamora. *Tullk - Ejected into space by Taserface. *Oblo - Ejected into space by Taserface. *'Brahl' - Killed by Yondu with his arrow *'Scrote' - Killed by Yondu with his arrow *'Narblik' - Killed by Yondu with his arrow *'Halfnut' - Killed by Yondu with his arrow *'Retch' - Thrown off of a catwalk by Groot. *'Gef' - Killed by Yondu with his arrow *'Vorker' - Either killed by Yondu with his arrow or blown up along with the Eclector by Yondu. *'Taserface' - Killed in the destruction of the Eclector caused by Yondu igniting explosives with his arrow. *'Ego the Living Planet' - Killed when Groot destroyed his brain with Rocket's bomb. *''Yondu Udonta'' - Died in space after giving Quill his only spacesuit. Logan *Gabriela Lopez - Shot offscreen by Pierce or a Reaver *Store clerk - Killed offscreen by Pierce or a Reaver *Nate Munson - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws *Kathryn Munson - Throat slit offscreen by X-24 with his claws *''Charles Xavier'' - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws, mortally wounding him *Jackson - Decapitated by X-24 with his claws *Carl - Slashed by X-24 with his claws *Will Munson - Stabbed by X-24 with his claws, mortally wounding him *''Caliban'' - Sacrificed himself by setting off grenades to destroy the Transigen van *Reavers - Killed by Laura, Logan, and the mutant kids *Tank Reavers - Electrocuted by Bobby *'Zander Rice' - Shot in the throat by Logan *'Donald Pierce' - Killed by the combined powers of the mutant children; they telekinetically forced him to the ground, trapped him in grass, froze and electrocuted him. *'X-24' - Shot in the head by Laura with an adamantium bullet. *''Logan/Wolverine'' - Impaled on a tree branch by X-24 and died of blood loss as his healing factor wore off due to adamantium poisoning. Black Panther *''N'Jobu'' - Stabbed by T'Chaka with his Black Panther claws for trying to attack Zuri. (Set in 1992, 26 years before the main events) *Mrs. Thomas - Poisoned by Linda and shot in the head by Klaue. *'Limbani' - Shot by Killmonger. *'Linda' - Shot in the head by Killmonger as hostage of Klaue. *'Ulysses Klaue' - Shot by Killmonger so he can take all the Vibranium to Wakanda *''Zuri'' - Stabbed in the heart by Killmonger as revenge for causing his father's death. *Xoliswa - Throat slit by Killmonger with a sword. *'Erik "Killmonger" Stevens' - Stabbed by T'Challa with a spear and refused medical help to avoid capture. Avengers Infinity War *Gamora's Mother - Massacred along with half of the Zehobrei people by the Thanos army of Chitauri *Zehobrei - Massacred by chitauri *''Irani Rael - Presumably killed when Thanos decimated Xandar *''Corpsman Rhomann Dey - ''Presumably killed when Thanos decimated Xandar *Roscoe - Killed by the Black Order *''Heimdall - Impaled by Thanos with Corvus Glaive's weapon. *''Loki Laufeyson'' - Strangled and neck broken by Thanos with the Gauntlet. *'Ebony Maw' - Sucked into space when Iron Man blasted a hole in the wall of his ship *''Gamora'' - Thrown off a cliff by Thanos as a sacrifice for the Soul Stone on Red Skull's orders. Soul transferred to the Soul World after death. *'Cull Obsidian' - Sent flying into the Wakanda forcefield by Banner with a Hulkbuster arm. *'Proxima Midnight' - Pushed by Scarlet Witch in front of a large alien vehicle with spiky wheels. *'Corvus Glaive' - Impaled by Vision with his own weapon. *''Vision'' - Destroyed when Scarlet Witch destroyed the Mind Stone at his request. This was undone when Thanos rewound time; killed when Thanos removed the Mind Stone from his head *''Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''T'Challa (Black Panther) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Groot ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Sam Wilson (Falcon) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Mantis ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Drax the Destroyer ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Peter Quill (Star-Lord) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Doctor Strange ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Peter Parker (Spiderman) ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Maria Hill ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Nick Fury ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Shuri ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Betty Ross ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Erik Selvig'' - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Sharon Carter - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Sif ''- Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Loki Actor - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Galaga Guy - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''May Parker - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Ned Leeds - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *''Michelle Jones - ''Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Flash Thompson - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Betty Brant - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. *Jason Ionello - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet All those turned to dust by Thanos with the Gauntlet were revived by the Hulk with the power of the Stark Gauntlet and Infinity Stones. Ant Man and the Wasp *Elihas Starr - Killed in a quantum explosion *Catherine Starr - Killed in a quantum explosion *'Stoltz''' - Killed by Ghost (presumably by stopping his heart). *Ant-onio Banderas - Eaten by a seagull *''Hope van Dyne (Wasp) ''- 'Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of ''Avengers: Infinity War. *''Hank Pym - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of ''Avengers: Infinity War. *''Janet van Dyne'' - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of Avengers: Infinity War. Hope, Hank, and Janet were revived by the Hulk as mentioned above. Deadpool 2 *''Vanessa - Shot by Sergei Valishnekov: Comes back when Deadpool kills Valishnekov before he can kill Vanessa *'Sergei Valishnekov - 'Thrown in front of a car by Deadpool *'Daniel Frye - 'Shot in the head by Deadpool *''Jesse Aaronson/ Bedlam ''- Parachuted in front of a bus and crashed into the wind shield *''Rusty/ Shatterstar - Parachuted onto helicopter blades *''Vanisher'' - Parachuted onto power lines *''Peter W'' - Barfed on by Zeitgeist accidentally with his acedic vommit: Comes back when Deadpool goes back in time and tells him to go *''Axel Cluney/ Zeitgeist ''- Parachuted into a wood chipper *Black Tom - Shot in the head by Cable *Cable's Daughter - Incinerated by Firefist *Cable's Sister - Incinerated by Firefirst *'Juggernaut - '''Electrocuted and blown up by Colossus and Negasonic and fell in the pool *''Wade Wilson/ Deadpool - ''Shot by Cable: Comes back when Cable places a coin in front of where the bullet hit *'Headmaster - 'Run over by Dopinder *'Sergei Valishnekov - 'Knife thrown in his head by Deadpool before he can kill Vanessa *'Deadpool Origins - 'Shot multiple times by Deadpool Spider Man: Far From Home *'Sandman - 'Killed off screen by Mysterio: He was a simuation *'Cyclone - 'Killed off screen by Mysterio: He was a simuation *'Hydro Man - 'Blown up by Mysterio *'Molten Man - 'Destroyed from the inside out by Mysterio *'Quentin Beck/ Mysterio - 'Shot by one of his drones that was turned around by Spider Man Captain Marvel *''Mar-Vell - ''Shot in the chest by Yon Rogg (in 1989). *Soh-Larr- Tortured by Talos (Debatable) *Att-Lass Skrull - Shot by Minn-Erva *Phil Coulson Skrull - Head smashed on the car window by Fury crashing his car *Norex - Shot twice by Yon Rogg after meeting up with him disguised as Carol Danvers. *'Supreme Intelligence - Presumably killed by Carol, unless a midquel shows otherwise *'Minn-Erva - '''Ship blown up by Maria Rambeau Dark Phoenix *Elaine Grey - Died in a car crash caused by Jean Grey accidentally *Margaret Smith - Slaughtered by Vuk *Margaret's Friend - Chest crushed by Vuk *Jones - Killed off screen by one of the main D'Bari *John Grey - Chest crushed by Vuk *Selene - Thrown out of the train by a D'Bari *Military Train Soldier - Chest crushed by a D'Bari *Ariki - Thrown out of the train by a D'Bari. Debatable *'Jones (D'Bari)' - Crushed in a train carriage by Magneto *'Vuk''' - Disintegrated by Jean with her Dark Phoenix powers. Avengers: Endgame *Lila Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived *Laura Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived *Cooper Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived *Nathaniel Barton - Disintegrated by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Stones. Revived *'Thanos' - Decapitated by Thor with Stormbreaker *Akihiko - Throat slit then stabbed by Barton *''Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow)'' - Threw herself over the cliff of Vormir so Barton could get the Soul Stone *'2014' Nebula - Shot in the heart by Nebula with a blaster *'2014' Cull Obsidian - Stomped on by Ant-Man in giant form *'2014 The Other '- Killed when Captain Marvel destroyed Thanos' ship by smashing through it *'2014' Ebony Maw - Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones *'2014' 'Proxima Midnight '- Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones *'2014 Corvus Glaive - '''After being stabbed by Okoye he was Disintegrated by Iron Man with the infinity stones in Proxima Midnight's arms *'2014 Thanos '- Disintegrated by Iron Man with the power of the Infinity Stones *''Tony Stark (Iron Man) - Destroyed Thanos and his army with the power of the Infinity Stones, and was killed by the amount of power this took Category:Marvel Category:Action Movies Category:Drama Category:Disney